


Just a Cover Band

by ssbfan4ever



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bands, It works out eventually, Multi, Music, Polyamory, Relationship with six people, Sandra just wants to share her voice, They need a voice, eventual polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssbfan4ever/pseuds/ssbfan4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandra had always been different when it came to her taste in music. Rap, rock, rap-rock... the works. But then, when she goes to a new high school, she finds that there are people who like the music she does. These five guys have a band, and they sing covers of songs by one of her favourite artists, like Sandra has always dreamed. But it won't make a difference if they won't let her be the final element they need.</p><p> </p><p>I own the characters and plot. The only things I don't own are the celebrities mentioned and their songs. Makes enough sense, yeah?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Cover Band

Sandra sighed as she stared down the doors of her new school. 

Preforming arts had always been her number one goal, hence the new high school. She hadn't wanted to stay at the high school division at her old school for two reasons: one, it wouldn't help her career and two, her friends had all left like she had. She didn't have anyone to stick around for.

She stumbled forward when she was shoved, and noted that it had been a group of guys, too busy in their conversation to notice that they had collided with her. The brunette huffed and tightened her grip on her backpack.

"Inconsiderate jerks..." She mumbled and walked to the front doors with long, but not confident strides. 

Her iPod dinged in her pocket and she pulled it out, noting the messages on the lock screen.

_**Jes:**  
Good luck Sandra!_

_**Jen:  
** Just don't get ripped apart, please..._

_**Bella:**  
Make friends! But none that will replace us!_

**_Katy_ ** _**:**  
If you die, I call your iPod!_

_**G:** _  
_Babe, please. But if a sketchy guy with tats approaches you, Sandra, you run._

"These guys are gonna be the death of me..." Sandra mumbled.

Sandra shook her head with a smile and put her iPod back in her backpack. She headed for the office to her locker code.

When the lady at the desk handed her the paper, Sandra nodded gratefully.

This was all so new to her. At her other school, you just brought your own locks and the homeroom teachers showed you where your locker was...

And now, Sandra was hunting for the locker with the number 115 on it.

"Hey, you need help?" Sandra turned around and saw a guy with medium length brown-blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He was about a few inches taller than Sandra.

"Uh... yeah... I can't find my locker..." Sandra mumbled with an embarrassed flush on her cheeks.

"Private school?" The stranger asked and Sandra chuckled slightly.

"That obvious?" Sandra asked and the stranger nodded.

"This is something very routine otherwise." He said and Sandra sighed, head hanging and dark brown hair falling forward from behind her shoulders. 

Sandra heard her iPod ding again and saw a message from Arabella on the lock screen. She sighed as she unwrapped the earbuds and unlocked her iPod, quickly replying. Sandra felt eyes on her and when she looked up, her guide's eyes flicked away.

"Something interesting?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Your wallpaper." He said simply and Sandra looked at it.

"Yeah. Hollywood Undead. What about it?" She asked with a hand on her hip.

"I didn't think a girl would like their music." Sandra wanted to smack him. "Or at least, their more... mature songs. Songs like Been To Hell are understandable." _Okay. That makes more sense._

"Well I can tell you I enjoy all of their music just as much as the next male fan." Sandra said. The stranger stopped at a locker and Sandra noted that it had the number 115.

"Here we are."

"Uh, thanks... what's your name?" She asked the blonde.

"Sean. Sean Allen." He--Sean--said and Sandra smiled.

"Well. Thank you, Sean, for letting me know I'm not the only fan of masked rock stars." She said and Sean smiled back.

"Anytime." He said and walked  off. Sandra opened up the piece of paper and unlocked the locker with the given code.

The bell rang and Sandra got all of her necessary books and stationary.

o.O.o

Sandra had liked science when she was in grade six and below. It kind of sucked in seven and eight. So now, she was extremely bored, and seriously wanted to _get out._

Sean looked at her from the other side of the room and smiled. Sandra felt heat rush to her cheeks and looked away, unaware of the small smile that had crept onto her lips.

"Now, you'll pick your lab partners." The teacher said and Sandra panicked. 

Lab partners? Sure, she'd seen it in TV shows, and read it in books, but real life? Nah. 

"Sandra, you'll be paired with Sean. You're not familiar with this correct?" The teacher had given the brunette a small smile and Sandra nodded, shrinking in her seat and the incredulous looks she got.

Sean sent her a look of slight pity, which, to her shock, held no amusement.

Yes, she had never done the lab partner thing, her school hadn't done that. Shoot her. Some private schools didn't work like public schools.

The bell rang and Sean approached her as she left the class, and walked to the next.

"Hey." He said and Sandra nodded. "Not in the mood for words?" Sandra waited before shaking her head. "Yeah. I wouldn't either. I imagine getting called out like that would sorta suck."

"I kind of imagined this happening. Some of my friends had gone to a public school before they went to mine. So they were kinda new to the system... I'm debating whether it was worth it or not." Sandra mumbled and Sean put a hand on her shoulder, turning her around.

"What do you want to be?" The blonde asked and Sandra's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you want to do as a career?" Sean asked and Sandra looked away.

"A singer, dancer, fashion designer, actress, baker, hair dresser--" Sean chuckled and interrupted her.

"Then coming here was absolutely the right choice. Screw the new system. If you want to have a career in preforming arts, you do what you can to get there." Sandra stared at the taller in shock, then a warm look crossed her features.

"Thanks, Sean. That means a lot." She said and then she looked pleading. "Um... could you, like, stick by me? You know, until I'm not completely clueless?" She asked and Sean ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Of course, my little phoenix." Sandra raised an eyebrow. "I saw the doodle on your wrist." Sandra's cheeks turned red and looked away. 

Sean chuckled and smiled. He liked her already.

o.O.o

Sandra sighed. Her first day was over. And the fist thing she saw on her lock screen was:

_**Bella:**  
_ _You're most definitely ignoring me. That crappy response does not count._

_**Bella** _ _**:  
** _ _Gasp! You didn't meet a guy did you!?_

_**Bella:**  
Wait hold up, I shouldn't care that much_

_**Bella:**  
But did you!?_

_**Bella:**  
_ _Apart from that how was your first day?_

Sandra growled slightly and shoved her iPod back in her pocket. She should be getting home by now. Her parents were pretty strict on that.

"Hey, Sandra!" She heard, and Sandra turned around to see Sean coming toward her.

"Oh, hey." Sandra smiled at the tall and felt the slight irritation from before fade.

"I was wondering if you'd like to see something." Sandra took a step back and Sean's face flushed. "Nothing weird, I swear... I just... you said you like Hollywood Undead, yes?" Sean asked and Sandra nodded, cautious. "Then come on." Sean grabbed her hand and the brunette didn't have it in her to fight. And if he did pull something, she'd make sure the idiot could never have kids, ever.

Sean lead her to his car and Sandra stopped.

"Oh for--Just come with me!" He said shaking her arm slightly. Sandra sighed and got into the passenger seat.

"If my mom knew about this..." Sandra mumbled, looking out the window as Sean pulled out of the parking lot. "So you're a third year? Why were you in my class?" Sandra asked and Sean looked at her like she just asked what two plus two was.

"You're taking a third year class." Sean said, not taking his eyes off the road. "Meaning, you're learning the same material as us. That school must have tuaght you some serious shit." 

"Hm, yeah." Sandra said, thinking to the advanced textbooks they had been given each year. 

"So. Lab partners." He said with a slight smirk and Sandra shrunk in her seat again.

"Fuck off." The brunette said and Sean let out a small laugh.

"Language!"

"Who are you, Captain America?" Sandra asked with a small giggle. "But yes, I have never had a lab partner. We all just did labs in our table groups." She explained.

"Table groups?" Sean asked and Sandra nodded.

"Yup. We didn't have the individual desks. The tables were like one and a half meters by one meter. Four or five people sat around it. The concept really isn't that alien." Sandra said simply and Sean shrugged.

"Fair enough." He said. "Wait, what did you have for lunch?" Sean asked, realizing that he had left Sandra alone during lunch.

"Um... nothing?" Sandra asked sheepishly. "I've never been to a cafeteria before, so I didn't really know what to do... Dammit, I'm making this more complicated then it needs to be!" Sandra rubbed her face with her hands and her head fell forward.

"Hey, you'll get used to it. It'll just take some time. And I promise you I won't abandon you again." Sean promised with a smile and Sandra scoffed.

"Uh-huh." Sandra said and smirked.

"You don't believe me?" Sean asked incredulously.

"I believed you the first time, and look where it got me." Sandra said with a smile and Sean shook his head.

"Touché." He said with a smile.

A comfortable silence fell between the brunette and the blonde.

"Ah, here we are." Sandra looked up and saw that it was a record company.

"Eh!?" Sandra yelled and Sean chuckled.

"Come on, they're inside." The blonde went around the front of the car and opened Sandra's door. Sandra numbly nodded her thanks, completely transfixed with the building. 

Sean grabbed his guitar from the trunk and Sandra whipped her head around to face him.

"What are we doing here?" Sandra asked and Sean shook his head.

"I didn't bring you all the way here just to spoil the surprise in the parking lot. Come on."


End file.
